


morning rush

by banesexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, basically just simon being an absolute dork and jace secretly loving it, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesexual/pseuds/banesexual
Summary: Simon orders coffee every morning but never with his real name and Jace can’t decide whether he wants to kiss him or kill him.written for week 1 of @shadowhuntersaumondays





	

“Chewbacca?” Jace calls out tiredly, waiting for his latest regular to bound up and collect his drink. It’s been two weeks straight of fake names and silly characters and as annoying as it may be, the guy is also ridiculously cute and Jace doesn’t exactly _mind_ their daily interactions. He would like them even more if he wasn’t wearing this stupid apron or announcing Star Wars characters to a packed room and if they were getting coffee together instead of him just making it but he takes what he can get.

“Thanks so much, man,” Simon grins, walking up to the counter, “I almost went with Yoda but I didn’t have time to shave today so I felt like Chewie was more apropos.”

Their fingers brush as Jace hands over the latte, trying hard not to focus on Simon’s jawline or the aforementioned stubble there.

“Ever think of using what’s on your birth certificate?” Jace asks sarcastically because it’s nine in the morning with a line out the door and one day soon he’d like to actually learn this guy’s name.

Simon shakes his head and drops a few dollars in the tip jar like he’s done every time since he first stepped into the place. “Now where’s the fun in that?” And then he’s out the door and gone, off to antagonise other baristas Jace can only imagine.  

The next day, Jace sees the name on the cup and rolls his eyes.

“Bucky Barnes?”

Simon raises his hand, nice and high as if the order could be mistaken for anyone else’s and Jace can’t quite believe this has become his life.  

“You’re really digging the nerd vibe, aren’t you?” he teases, enjoying the light blush he can see rising as Simon nods, pointing to his glasses.

“Its kind of my brand.”

Jace laughs at that, handing over the coffee, “Jesus, shall I expect Captain America tomorrow?”

There’s a beat and then Simon winks, “Nah, that’s you.” And Jace only has a second to process what that could mean before he’s watching Simon walk away, eyes following his ass just a little in those too-tight jeans.

The door chimes and even though there’s a whole line of coffee orders Jace can barely move because he keeps seeing that cheesy wink and he can’t help but think about it in a completely different context…

“I told you he likes you,” Izzy whispers from the register with a knowing smile and Jace is strangely cheery all day.

He’s late to work the next morning and all the jokes about him spending more time on his hair and outfit are worth it when Simon walks in the door and kinda just _stares._ Jace knows he’s pushing the uniform code with a white button down that hugs his arms more than it professionally should but he doubts anyone will complain – least of all Simon who actually physically stops mid step and then looks away quickly, settling into the long line 

“Scooby Doo?” Jace says with a smirk minutes later, “Do you just think this shit up on the way in or?”

Simon clutches his chest in mock offence, “Excuse me, it’s like a whole process! There’s categories and excel spreadsheets and public surveys - you have no idea.”

“Sounds like quite the burden,” Jace says sarcastically, offering Simon his drink and he shrugs.  

“It has its perks.”

And now they’re just openly looking at each other, like there isn’t a room full of people waiting for their exchange to end and Jace very nearly quits then and there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he says instead and he has no idea why it comes out like a question but Simon smiles anyway.

“Same time, same place.”

And just like that, Jace starts to depend on his 9am pick-me-up because set up is a bitch and his worst regular is always in before eight, fussing over the temperature of their milk or the size of the stirring spoons. It’s actual bliss when Simon finally walks through the door and the one day he doesn’t Jace can’t help but feel flat.

Which is dumb, because this isn’t like an agreed _date_ or anything _,_ Simon literally pays him to make coffee and when he puts it like that, none of the names or shared smiles really mean anything at all.

Simon’s back the next morning with a short redhead by his side and Jace’s self pity from the day before quadruples. Because of course he has a girlfriend who doesn’t serve him caffeine and probably knows all about nerd culture without having to Google things after every shift. Jace bets they were together yesterday when he was watching the clock like an idiot, flipping Izzy off every time she joked about him missing his mystery man.

They’re laughing now, in line and Simon’s nose is all crinkly with a smile like stupid sunshine. Jace looks away, busying himself until he’s handed two cups and his stomach sinks further at the names he’s forced to read out, “Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.”

It’s only ever been one order and he knows he has absolutely no right to be jealous, standing behind the counter with a fucking nametag but he frowns nonetheless.

“Aw, tell me you’re not one of those crazy people who think HP is overrated,” Simon whines, noticing the face Jace is making as he holds out both drinks for Simon to take.

“Never read them,” Jace admits then mumbles, “Harry and Hermione make a pretty cute couple though.”

Simon freezes, looking at him like he’s crazy, “Dude, Harry and Hermione are just friends. Ron and Hermione are literally meant to be! You totally didn’t see the last movie! Ohmygod I can’t believe you’re the only person in the entire world who doesn’t know the ending to Harry Potter.”

“Oh, I just figured – because your girlfriend,” Jace says stupidly, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the tables and Simon laughs.

“ _Oh_ , no - God no! Not my girlfriend. Clary and I are just friends – family, basically, if you ignore the blood - which sounds creepy, I’m not creepy I promise – what I _mean_ is, no, I’m very much so single. And so is she, if you’re wondering, she _is_ very beautiful but not like that – at least not for me. Holy shit, I sound like a jerk, it’s just that we’ve been friends for so long…”

And it takes all of about four words for Jace to perk up, listening to Simon ramble with a huge-ass smile on his face. He’s watched Simon geek out before, words flying out of his mouth, but not like this and it’s quite possibly the most adorable thing Jace has ever seen. He knows he should stop him, that they’re taking up far too much time in morning peak, but he’s feeling selfish and he likes seeing Simon sweat.  

“Quit flirting and bring me my coffee!” Clary calls from a few tables over and Simon, wild hand gestures and all, stills.

“See, uh, definitely not my girlfriend,” he says awkwardly, turning red and Jace wonders why after all this time Simon chooses now to be nervous. He ducks his head and walks back over to Clary, dead silent until she’s close and then he lets loose.

Jace hides a grin, catching snippets of Simon swearing he will _never bring her here again_ and that he _literally announced his singledom_ and he _basically offered her up as a date._ He’s groaning with his head in his hands and it’s a sound Jace thinks about for the remainder of his shift.

Simon’s threat turns out to be empty because Clary joins him for coffee the next week, and the week after and Jace can’t miss their obvious signs of friendship or the way his sister fumbles as soon as they walk through the door. Usually Clary orders, chatting to Izzy freely but it’s Simon who waits by the counter, an explanation at the ready for his latest alias.

“Thelma and Louise – like the movie? Roadtripping gal pals turned criminals?” Jace continues staring at him blankly and Simon sighs, “I don’t know, I’ve given Clary too much creative reign.”

Jace takes a step back in pretend shock, “Have we finally reached the bottom of the barrel? Am I about to learn your true identity?”

He barely gets the words out before Simon scoffs, “Dream on, tomorrow’s name’s gonna knock your damn socks off!”

And he literally does the finger guns thing with no sign of shame and Jace rolls his eyes.  

“God, you’re a dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Simon mocks like the big kid he is and Jace can’t decide if he wants to kiss him or kill him. He settles for his usual smirk.

“Later, Louise.”

“Goodbye _Jace_ ,” Simon says with a smile one part infuriating two parts adorable and Jace takes it as a challenge.  

He talks to Izzy who talks to Clary (who is evidently smoother than Jace, having asked for his sister’s number over a week ago) and the next morning he’s practically buzzing.  

Simon walks in three minutes past nine in a green V-neck and black jeans that must’ve been hand crafted for his body because _fuuuuuck._ Jace can barely keep his eyes off him, almost spilling someone’s drink in the process and Izzy tells him to get it together for the third time since their shift started.  

It takes an eternity for Simon to reach the front of the line and then make his way over to the counter but when he does, Jace nods so Simon knows this order is his. He finishes frothing the milk then holds up the cup, completely ignoring the sharpied name on its side.  

“Simon!” Jace calls out, grin in full force and Simon’s eyes widen.

“Dude! What the fuck?!” he cries and then slaps a hand over his mouth, rushing over to the counter and continuing in a loud whisper, “Sorry, workplace, professionalism, potty mouth, please don’t kick me out! I’m just – how did you know that was my name – _if_ that’s my name I should say….although this reaction totally gives it away, _fine_ , now you know but _how_?!”

It’s exactly the response Jace has been waiting all month for and he crosses his arms, taking it all in.  

“I have my sources,” he says smugly, loving how fast he can make Simon flustered now that he has the upper hand.

“ _Clary_ ,” Simon hisses, more to himself than anyone else and then he’s wiping his hand on his (very tight) jeans before offering it to Jace. “Hi, I’m Simon.”

Jace laughs, taking his hand and shaking it, “Nice to finally meet you.” And they’re smiling and staring and holding on to each other for longer than they really should. Jace waits for Simon to finally look away and drop his hand, blushing a little.

“Simon says see you tomorrow,” he jokes with a stupidly big wave and Jace watches him go with fond exasperation.

The next morning, Jace sees Simon’s order and frowns.

“No crazy superheroes or obscure references today?”

Simon shakes his head, “No, just me.” And it comes out quiet and a little bit sad like that’s somehow a bad thing and Jace wants to shake him because there’s no one he’d rather see.

He offers Simon a soft smile instead, “You’ve gotta be my favourite so far.”

And maybe this and them seems more real now that he knows Simon’s name or maybe Jace just snaps but he’s watching Simon’s entire face light up and suddenly he’s saying, “What time do you finish work?”

Because fuck it, they’ve been dancing around each other for forever and Jace has never waited for someone he wants so bad in his life. 

“Uh, 5,” Simon says slowly, like he’s not quite sure if this is happening and Jace grins.

“Perfect, just after close. Meet me back here and we’ll have the place to ourselves?” he suggests with only a little implication and Simon nods, practically dumbstruck.

“Yeah – yes! That sounds great! Thanks, I’ll, uh, see you then!”

And he turns on his heel, clumsy from excitement and nearly collides with another customer as he heads for the door.

“Simon!” Jace calls after him, holding back a laugh, “You forgot your coffee.”

The crowd sort of just parts, giving Simon a perfect walkway back to the counter with no obstacles in sight. “Shit, sorry! Bit distracted I guess,” he says with a shy smile, taking his drink and raising it in the air, “Until tonight!”

Jace bites his lip, trying not to look absolutely smitten, “Until tonight.”

The day goes by way too slow and Jace is the most unfocused he’s ever been. He mixes up two orders, knocks over a container of spoons and honest to God spills milk on the floor that Izzy says he shouldn’t cry over multiple times. She’s happy for him though, finally finding someone who’s gotten under his skin in the best possible way.  

They usually close together, discussing the latest customer drama but she leaves early with a pointed look and a big hug.

“Clary says he’s been texting her all day about your little date so don’t screw it up,” she warns, grabbing his hands and squeezing them, “Call me as soon as he’s gone, I want details!”

And Jace’s stomach does a little flip at the fact that there will be details, for once, beyond some well-placed flirting and a few smiles.

He watches the clock, wiping down the same table and overthinking their entire history until Simon arrives. He looks just as good as this morning, hair all mussed up from the rush here and Jace lets himself stare.

“You look great,” he says honestly and he’s pretty sure that much is obvious from his face alone but Simon still acts surprised.

“Oh, um thanks. So do you! Always, like every time I see you which seems excessive,” Simon blurts out and Jace raises his eyebrows.  

“Excessive?” he echoes, “I think you take the cake for that with your string of fictional nicknames.”

“Hey!” Simon says, acting offended, “You liked them. Maybe. A little?”

“I did,” Jace agrees softly and it feels strange knowing they can just talk now, for as long as they’d like, with no interruptions. He’s so used to cutting everything he wants to say short and it’s almost overwhelming having time.  

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Simon asks eventually, a smile still tugging at his lips, “Like a good weird, but weird nonetheless?”

Jace frowns, “What do you mean? It’d be weird if your barista _didn’t_ ask you to come back after close to watch him clean.” He waves his cloth for emphasis and Simon grins.  

“I guess not everyone’s idea of a first date is free labour,” he teases and Jace laughs out a _No!_ but Simon just picks up a broom and starts sweeping? Which is completely unnecessary but incredibly sweet.

They clean together for a bit, chatting about their days before Jace finally asks why Simon didn’t use his real name the first time he walked in here. 

Simon groans, “Please don’t make me tell this story. You’re totally gonna lose all interest in me the second you hear how pathetic I am.”

“Nah,” Jace says, scrunching up his nose, “I don’t think that’s really possible at this point.”

Simon side eyes him with a stupidly big smile and launches into the story, “Fine. You win. So I used to get coffee near my studio but they were shut for renovations or whatever. Cue me walking in here and stumbling over my own name because you were so gorgeous and my brain kinda stops working when I see people I like…I, uh, don’t know if you remember the first character I used –“ 

“Cyclops,” Jace says, sounding amused.

Simon sighs, shaking his head at himself, “God. Right. So I got the first syllable of my name out and Izzy was looking at me with actual concern because my eyes kept like flickering over to you and I panicked and said Si- Cyclops? Like a fucking question too...”

Jace covers his mouth, trying not to laugh and Simon nods emphatically. 

“I know! So embarrassing! But it made Izzy smile and then I watched you smile too, just a little before you read it out and I don’t know, it became A Thing like I liked not having to be me because I would probably never stop stumbling around you and you were so hot and having this fake name thing made me feel like I could talk to you somehow?”

They’ve stopped cleaning now and Jace stands still, his heart feeling funnier with every word.

Simon shrugs, “I don’t know - it just felt nice that you recognised me when you had a bajillion other customers and I thought maybe if I kept seeing you every day and you talked to me like I meant something I might be able to work through the nerves and slip you my number.” 

There’s silence for a few seconds and then Jace is laughing.

“Wow. It’s been over a month. Your follow through is awful,” he says bluntly and Simon hides his face with his hands.

“I know! I’m just the worst,” he mumbles. He hears footsteps and then Jace is in front of him, taking his hands away from his face and holding them in his own. 

“I think it’s really sweet,” he whispers, lacing their fingers together and Simon decides its his turn to be bold. He leans in, slowly, waiting to see if Jace pulls away but he only moves closer so Simon kisses him. It’s gentle at first, just a brush of the lips and they’re both smiling into it but then Jace is kissing deeper, holding his waist and Simon’s hand is at the back of his neck and it all feels so surreal. He’s imagined this over and over, wondering what it would feel like to finally have their bodies pressed close but this beats it all.

Simon only stops for air and they both just stand there, breathing heavy until Jace breaks the silence.

“Wait, what’s your name again?” he asks with a smirk and Simon whacks him in the arm before pulling him back in for more. 

Now that they’re dating, Simon stops coming in every day, only because Jace insists walking six blocks for coffee and a thirty second conversation is insane, but sometimes Simon surprises him.

He knows Jace barely glances at the door anymore, not since their 9am chats stopped so he sneaks in and manages to order without him noticing. He waits to the side, watching Jace work, hands going in all directions as he makes six drinks in a row from memory. It feels like the first time Simon came in, so tongue tied and jittery at his new barista slash model slash God. Maybe they wouldn’t be here, together, if he hadn’t panicked that day but Jace swears his self control isn’t that strong.

The morning crowd thins out slowly and when Jace finally gets to Simon’s order, he reads the cup and rolls his eyes fondly, “Jace’s boyfriend?”

Simon waves, walking to the counter and then leaning over it to press a kiss to Jace’s cheek, “Thanks, babe.”  

It’s silly, like all their past mornings together but Jace wouldn’t change any one of them because he’s happy now, stupidly so. He’s never really done Feelings before but Simon sure is making him start.


End file.
